Star of the Future
by Flame-Metal-Heart
Summary: This is my vision of what happen to Lord Blumiere and Lady Timpani. One-shot of them.


Hey this is me and I'm planning to write this one shot of Timpani and Blumiere. (which is Count Bleack and Tippi) I hope your guys like it. Please if you could read and tell me what you think of it and let

me know if you like it or not. (hopeful yes.) Please enjoy this story okay. This is my version of what happened to the two couples, and their new live togehter. I hope you would read this and review it if

you can.

I don't own the them, they belong to the game makers.

The Characters of this stroy are Timpani and Blumiere. (People like my friends online one who never read the Mario fanfiction)

+Blumiere is known as Count Bleck. He is a man/partly ghost too, wears a long cape and hat, and has a kine that has a large stone on it. He wanted to destroy all the worlds for his love was stolen or he thought was gone forever by his father. So he vowed that he want the worlds to feel his pain for his loss. He also thought that the worlds should have not happiness like he never did. But at the end he and his love find each other by Mario's help of course and they work together to stop the Chaos Heart and Dimentio from destroy the worlds by using the powers of the pure hearts. Then he joined back with his belove one once again.

+Timpani is a human girl, but her spirit was turn to a butterfly pixel. She is a woman that founds Blumiere when he was injured on the hill fall. She has a love towards him and figures that they shouldn't be together because his father don't want a human to be his son. But then Blumiere asked if she will marry him and they can be in a diffierent place where they can live in peace. But Blumiere's father sent Timpani away and she was almost about to die if it wasn't for a wizrad in Flipside town help her and she journeys with Mario and his friends to find the pure hearts. She lost her memories when she was turned to a pixel but she has recoverd all of it. She is also the one who helped Blumiere (Count Bleck) stopped the Chaos Heart and Dimentio frpm destroying the worlds with their vows and love. At the end she has changed back to a human and lived happily with her love, Blumiere.

Stars of the Future

What happened next to the couples.

Many years has past sense peace was returned from the Chaos Heart, the two pair who kept their old vows,

they were at the place where they can live in peace and showing their love like they visioned, after what

Happened to them in the past. In the hillside there are the couples and heroes who stop the world's fate from

the Chaos Heart and the man trying to destroy the worlds to make his own little world. "Blumiere this is so

beautiful, it's like a dream coming true." Timpani said to him. He wears a long cape, long hat, and carries a

cane. Timpani is a beautiful girl with long light gray hair, wears a rainbow dress, and have a butterfly pin.

"Yes, I'm please you like it so much. This is the promise gift for you." Blumiere said to her in a sweet

voice. As they drew closer to each other, Blumiere had his arms wrapped around her. When they always

share a special moment time together. He remembered he and her has make love for the first time ever after

they spend a lot of time together before they got split from each other. He went back to reality and saw his

new wife a sleep in his warm, safe, protected arms with a cape around themselves. When the sunsets, the

stars were shinning brightly. Before it got cold, Blumiere grabbed Timpani and went to their new home. At

the bedroom Blumiere lay her down on the warm toasty bed. Blumiere said to her. "Sleep well my love…

sleep well Timpani." He said to her, kiss her forehead and went to sleep. Then she said to him. "Thank you

very much Blumiere." Then she went back to sleep. Next morning was somehow surprising, Blumiere woke

up and saw Timpani was gone. He was worried about losing her again. He went to the kitchen and saw her

washing a baby's bottle, she stopped and turned seeing him with a worried face. "What are you doing with a

baby's bottle?" Blumiere asked. "Oh dear I'm sorry for making you worried." She hugged him, and wrap

his arms around her. "Oh this, this for the…" She about to answer his question until. "Oh. OH! My…" She

hold her belly, now Blumiere was scared. "My love what's wrong." "Dear I'm having a child right now."

She said to him in a soft voice. He went to shock that his love was pregnant for past nine months. That's

explains about the bottle. She was getting ready for the baby to come. He used his magic powers to call his

friend to help her getting the baby ready to be born. After few hours, a baby boy was born. Blumiere went

to the bedroom and saw his first child. Timpani gives him their son so he can see him. His son was like his

mother, expect he had Blumiere's color eyes. The lady went to leave them after Blumiere told her that her

money is on the table. She smiled to see them together. "This is a sign that our love created a life like our

son, a child of our own." Timpani said to him. Notice him shaking, and crying. "Dear are you okay?" She

asked. "Yes… I'm very happy that we have a child of our own to care of." He answered. "What should we

name him." He asks. "Will how about Timere?" He nodded her agreement. After the baby was born they

shared happiness to him, loving him and playing with him. Then at night was a peaceful moment with a new

family. They sat in chairs while Timpani was feeding their son. "This is a happines moment I ever had."

Blumiere said to Timpani. "I'm glad you are happy dear." Timpani replied to Blumiere. Then he wrapped

his arms around them, keeping them warm. "I love you Blumiere, so much." She said to him. "I love you

too. With all my heart." Then they full kissed and everything was the great happiness to them once again

like they promised to each other.

The End


End file.
